The Shooting
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: Ten teenagers. One sad soul. A shooting is occuring in Point Place High School. Who is the gunman. Is he a lunatic? Or just alone? Eric and his friends are trapped in this school. This is the event that would change lives forever, but not in the way you think it will. These teens will feel something more than fear...they will feel a transformation in their way of lives. J/H E/D


_Inspired by the One Tree Hill episode "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept". _

_Takes place in season 5._

"_So you wanna know what its like in my high school? Well, the truth is, there isnt anyone here worth remembering. Everybody in this school is fake. So they all stick to their cliques to hide it. The stoners are medicated, the honor students are afraid, and the jocks, man their the worst ones here. They will peak at 17, and their perfect cheerleader girlfriends will be fat and lonely by 21...Losers! Everyone here is a loser, and who do they decide to take out their self hatred on? Me. Me and the other kids who didnt do a damn thing. And they wont stop... Everyday I have to come to this school, is one less day I have to come back."_

"Here we go", the kid named Charlie Richardson said before dropping his cigarette and walking towards the school. It was morning and school hadn't officially started yet so alot of kids were outside of the school. The cliques were hanging out, the skateboard kids, the jocks, the cheerleader, though most of the kids were inside the school. He knew what he had to do. He didnt want to do it, but something was overpowering him. Something deeper, something he didnt like. He had flashbacks of the times he was beaten and bullied, and somehow those times caused a rage in him, a rage he couldnt control, a rage he wanted to kill...but he couldn't.

He was at the doors of the school and pushed them open, to see a bunch of students there hanging out with each other. Everybody had their own group, or their own close friends, people that they hang out with after school and didnt just try to be nice to because they knew they wouldnt ever talk to them after school. For Charlie, it was different. People couldnt even be nice. They knew he wouldn't do anything about it either, and the thought of them actually saying that caused him anger.

As he walked in the halls on this Friday morning, he looked at several of the students. Would this be the last time he would see them? He didnt know.

He turned the corner of the hallway , leading to the other hallway which had his locker, a little more down. Even more kids.

He walked, not knowing the time when he was gonna do it. Then he saw a pair of glasses on the ground. He studied them closely but didnt get enough time as a jock picked them up. The jock's name was Ricky, but everyone called him Destroy and his best friend was Chris but everyone called him Giveback. They bullied kids, but not like they bullied him. And of course he went home to his army tough dad who always went to the school for meetings for the bullying to stop, but it hadnt slowed down a bit, yeah maybe for a couple weeks because the bullies knew the teachers and staff were watching them, but then when that eased they got on him as hard as ever. Charlie was nothing like his dad, Charlie was skinny, wimpy and not tough. His dad always wanted a son who would be like him, a tough and hardworking man, and he always dreamt of his son going to the army just like him, but Charlie never had any intention of doing that. Then as he studied the bullies and what they were doing, he had a flashback of a dance that the school had.

'_He was walking to get some fruit punch while everyone was dancing whe he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.'_

_"Hey man", was all that Rick said before punching him in the gut, and then shot one right in his face. The whole dance looked, most laughed, but there were the few who didnt'_

And that was only one of the countless times he thought. Those were his glasses, he wore contacts, but always kept his glasses there in case they ripped.

Rick turned to him laughed and then picked up the glasses and acted like he was going to give them to him. "Whoops. Hahaha." Was all he said before bending the glasses and snapping them in half. Chris then looked at him from a locker, "You dont even deserve to get them back you freak." Was all he said and they both laughed before Rick went to the locker Chris was at. Tommy realized it was his locker, and it was opened. He looked around for a brief second and nobody cared, nobody was even watching him, and he knew for damn sure they knew what was going on._ 'They aren't even trying to help me. They dont give a shit. They got more important stuff to care about.'_

His locker was trashed, there was books and papers all over the floor. Rick and Chris had two other bullies with them, Lance and Vernon. Who weren't nearly as bad as Rick but they still bullied, but it was more verbal than physical.

The four then turned and walked in the direction of Charlie. He thought they were going to hit him and shut his eyes, ready for a punch, but he just felt a nudge on his shoulder, given by Lance. And the four continued down the hall.

"We gave your locker a makeover. Your welcome", Vernon said and laughed.

Charlie looked at his locker, the glasses were broke, his textbooks were all over the place. He knew it was now or never. It was time.

Charlie turned around and saw the four jocks walking towards a glass double door which led to a intersection of two hallways.

He put his book bag which was around his back in his hand. He opened it and pulled it out.

A gun.

He found it in his father's drawer, it was always used for protection. His dad never knew it but Tommy always knew the gun was there...he just never thought he was have to use it.

Jackie and Donna, were on the other side of the glass door.

_A couple minutes earlier._

_The Vista Cruiser arrived in the parking lot. The car held Eric, Hyde, Donna, Jackie, Kelso and Fez. The whole gang. It was Friday morning and it was a nice day out, the gang just expected it to be just another day._

_Eric got out of the car first and then the others did. The sight outside the school was a bunch of kids hanging out in talking. Most in cliques but some had their own group of close friends who weren't classified as a clique, just a group. The same is said for Eric and his group of friends. His close friends._

_Fez and Kelso were talking, they've been having this conversation about food or something the rest weren't really listening, thse two have the dumbest conversations that the rest dont even bother to listen._

_"Finally man the end of the week", Hyde said, before lighting up a cigarette._

_"Stop whining Steven", Jackie said to her boyfriend. "Schools is almost over."_

_"Yeah, the big kids get to graduate, but Im afraid the little kids still have to take one more year", Eric said, ina sarcastic tone mocking Jackie, this made the whole group smirk, even Hyde. Jackie then hit Eric hard on the arm, and Eric quietly yelled out in pain._

_The gang continued to walk towards the school. They were just having a normal conversation but then Eric looked at one kid. It was Charlie. The same gradesman caught his eye because he looked so...sad...so afraid, he did a nod toward his former acquaintance. Eric knew he didnt have any friends. He wasnt part of a school activity, didnt have a clique, the honor students wouldnt even talk to him. Eric knew he wasnt an abnormal kid, he was silent sure but he knows he isnt weird or anything. Just ignored. He wanted to go over and invite him to go hang out with the gang after school but something stopped him. Of course he knew him, their dads are buddies from the war. And Eric always had a petty grudge against him for that egg toss thing but he knew it wasnt anything serious, he always acted like it bothered him but it was just a dumb thing, a joke really. All in all, Charlie was a good guy, Eric knew that, he just didnt know what kept him away from him at that moment._

_The gang walked in the doors of the school._

_"No man, Jill is the hottest Angel by far", Kelso said talking to Fez. The gang didnt know when their conversation changed from food to Charlie's Angels, but then again it could've always been about this and they just didnt know._

_"No way brother, Sabrina is", Fez disagreed. Kelso was about to challenge back before Fez interuppted. "Aye!"_

_The gang looked at him strangely._

_"What is it Fez?", Donna asked._

_"My bladder is closing in. I must use the restroom."_

_"Then go man", Hyde told him._

_Fez then went to Eric and was about to talk until Eric interupted._

_"Dont even think Im going with you, I already told you a long time ago that its not that way with guys Fez so please stop asking me", Eric acknowleged._

_Fez's mouth closed and he did a pout before walking to the bathroom._

_"We'll meet you by your locker okay man", Hyde told Fez who just did a 'Yea, yea, yea' hand gesture._

_Fez walked to the stall and started to go pee. He didnt know who was in there with him._

_"Oh look its the foreign kid!", a deep voice said._

_Fez turned around after he stopped peeing and saw four jocks. Two were Destroy and Give Back and the others were jocks but he did not know their names._

_"Isn't your kind only here so they could clean and stuff?", Give Back said and the rest laughed while Fez was scared._

_"Yeah, maybe we should send him back to his roots. Haha!", Destroy suggested to the jocks and they knew what he was talking about but Fez didnt. Fez then tried to make a run for the door but one of the jocks he didnt know caught him._

_"Lets go pal", Destroy said, and orderered the guy to stand next him._

_The five then left the bathroom and one of the jocks was holding Fez's jacket and they were walking somewhere in the school he didnt know where until he saw a door with a sign and when he read the sign he knew where he was going. It was the janitors' closet._

_"Put him in there", Giveback ordered, and the jock threw Fez in there._

_"Hahaha! Have fun", Destroy laughed and the other jock closed the door and locked it. When the door closed Fez ran to the door and tried to open it but it was no use._

_In the hallway, Kelso, Jackie, Donna, Hyde, and Eric were next to Fez's locker._

_"What the hell is taking him so long", Hyde asked._

_"I dont know", Eric replied and then saw Hyde frantically checking his own pockets. _

_"Damn it!"_

_"What?"_

_"I left my pack of cigarettes in your car, c'mon lets get them", Hyde and him, Eric and Kelso started walking and then they heard Jackie talk_

_Hyde, Eric and Kelso turned to the girls._

_"We'll just wait here, plus i have to go to my locker anyway", Jackie said._

_The three guys nodded their heads and continued walking. The girls then walked the other way to Jackie's locker._

_Kelso then saw the water fountain. "I'll meet you guys there, Im thirsty."_

_"Ok" Eric said and him and Hyde walked out the double doors leading to outside._

_Kelso then took a long drink out of the water fountain when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he immediatly stopped drinking and turned, it was Pam Macy._

_"Hey Kelso", She said seductively._

_Kelso's big dumb grin then popped on his face._

_"Oh hey Pam."_

_Eric opened the backseat door with his keys so Hyde could go in and get his cigarette pack. _

_"Hurry up man", Eric scolded._

_"Dont get your panties in a bunch Forman, Im trying."_

_Eric then tapped the door in patiently while Hyde was still looking._

They were walking and laughing, knowing that it would pretty much be a regular day. As they were about to open the glass door they Jackie saw Charlie. She was stunned in horror, Donna was looking at Jackie because Jackie stopped in the middle of a sentence and Donna awaited the answer. Jackie was the only one that saw Charlie, everyone in the hall was occupied with talking to each other so they had no idea that a student was in the middle of the hall with a gun.

Charlie was slowly pointing the gun at the four jocks who were just messing with him. Chris saw Jackie's expression and also turned to where they were looking and his group did the same, and then they finally saw it, the kids in the hallway still didnt.

And as soon as Donna was about look at where Jackie was looking, Jackie pulled Donna down.

To Charlie everything just felt slow, he didnt know what made him pull the trigger. Rick and the jocks quickly ducked right when he pulled the trigger.

The gun went off.

The bullet went through the glass door and he didnt know what he hit. As soon as he shot his expressions were identical to the ones that the kids were having. Shocked and scared.

The students in the hallway started screaming and running and the whole school turned into a panic. Everybody heard the shot. But most of them didnt know who shot as Charlie quickly put the gun in his pocket and went along with the crowd, nobody really cared who it was, they just had to get out.

Suddenly the loud speaker came up: "This is not a drill, please go to a safe lockdown area, I repeat go to a safe lockdown area." Not much of the students heard the principal because everybody was was panicking. The four jocks saw who it was and Jackie thats it. Donna was about to see who it was, but Jackie pulled her down, and she knew Jackie saw who it was. She couldnt think of that right now though, she was trying to get away from the glass double doors and she couldnt see where the gunman was or where her best friend was, everybody was running and she was getting pushed accidently by them. She tried to stand, and almost got pushed down but she held onto a railing, saving herself from falling down.

She really couldn't see anything but then she saw Kelso who was by the water fountain, trying to get out but everyone was in the way. He looked deathly scared, but so did everyone else. Donna ran up to him.

"Kelso we have to get out of here!", she yelled to her friend and tried to look for a way out. The door leading to outside was too far away and too crowded by the people who were trying to go there. She then saw the Science room and she knew what the lockdown rules were. "Over there c'mon!" Kelso didnt hesitate one bit and ran with her to the Science room.

She then saw 3 kids who were trying to look for a way out. One of them was Mitch, the other one was Buddy Morgan and the other was a girl name Brooke, who she didnt know very well but she knew that she graduted last year, so she didnt know why she was here today. Maybe its because of that assembly they were going to have later, teaching high school students about college. She didnt know.

"In the science room guys c'mon!", Donna ordered opening the science door. They were couldnt understand her because of the loud screaming and the sound of people getting out but whe she opened the door they knew what she meant. She went in and held the door open for everybody. Brooke came in, then Buddy, then Mitch, then Kelso and Donna shut and locked the door and they all sat against the wall.

"Okay guys, if we just stay quiet and wait for the police we'll be fine", Donna said trying to calm everybody down and then she thought of Jackie. Where did she go? She lost her in the crowd.

Also in the school was Fez, but he was in the janitor closet. He heard everything that was going on, and was relieved to be in there.

In the parking lot where the Vista Cruiser was, Hyde looked out of the backseat and Eric was staring at the school. They both heard the gunshot. And they heard some faint screaming too which was getting closer.

"What the hell was that?!", Hyde wondered.

Then a bunch of kids who were inside the school ran out in a chaos. Everybody was screaming and running away from the school. The busses were now just arriving and the kids and teachers who were getting off had no idea what was going on.

"I have no idea", Eric replied looking around and then he saw Pam Macy running. "Maybe she knows though" The two then ran over to Pam and stopped her.

"Pam what the hell is going on!?"

"Someone has a gun in the school! Someone shot a gun in the school!", She kept screaming on. Eric and Hyde couldn't believe it. A gun?! Nothing like this happens here.

"What!?", the two pretty much said in unison. They were stunned at what was going on, and then almost at the same time, a thought came to both their heads.

"Wheres Donna?", Eric asked almost immediatly, grabbing Pam's shoulders softly.

"Yeah, and wheres Jackie?!", Hyde also asked.

"I dont know! I saw them walking together in the school but I didnt see them outside", Pam said, crying.

"JACKIE!" Hyde kept yelling and walking a couple feet toward the school. Trying to see if she was outside anywhere, he couldnt see her but continued anyway. "JACKIE!"

"ALL STUDENTS ON THE BUS LETS GO!", Coach Green yelled, he was riding on the bus when the kids and a teacher who ran out the building told him what happened. The students listened and they got on the bus and also the other busses that just arrived moments ago.

"Jackie's still in there man", Hyde said to his best friend before walking more towards the school, Eric knew what Hyde was about to do.

"Hyde what are you doing?", Eric asked, trying to comfirm his supsicions. Hyde looked at Eric, and Eric knew what Hyde meant.

Hyde then started running towards the school.

Eric looked at his bestfriend running and the he went after him.

"BOYS! BOYS!", Was all Coach Green yelled out seing them run towards the school but they didnt listen.

"HYDE!"

Eric caught up to Hyde and pretty much jumped on him, causing them both to fall.

"Get off me Forman!", Hyde yelled and quickly got up and looked at Eric who was still on the ground looking up at him. "Jackie is inside! And Donna is too We cant leave them in there. Think Forman!" Was all he yelled before running back in the school.

Eric thought for a second and looked around, most people were on the busses and the couple that were still running were running towards the busses. He knew what he had to do. He then started running towards school. The busses started driving away and the kids on it were looking at the school and most of them saw Hyde and Eric run in. They didnt think they would see them again.

"Okay everyone just stay down, and stay calm, and we'll be okay", Donna assured everyone in the room. Nobody said anything, they were all sitting in row against the wall. Kelso was sitting next to her, and then Brooke sat next to Kelso, and Buddy sat next to Brooke and Mitch sat next to Buddy and then there was Charlie. Only Destroy and Give Back (Rick and Chris) and Lance and Vernon saw who had the gun, nobody else in the school knew. Donna almost saw who it was, but didnt. It wouldnt even cross, Kelso's, Buddy's Brooke's, Donna's or Mitch's mind that the gunman was in the room.

Outside in the hall was Eric and Hyde, looking around.

"Where the hell would they be?", Eric silently asked frusterated. The school was dead, there was nobody in here, at least on the first floor. There was no sight of anyone except a couple textbooks and bookbags lying around that people probably forgot or didnt even care about.

Hyde then saw that Eric was about to turn a corner and then grabbed his shirt and pulled him back..

"Forman, be careful man. This lunatic could be anywhere", Hyde warned. Eric thought about it and he was right, he was so focused on finding Donna, he almost forgot that actually was a guy with a gun in here.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"Dont mention it."

The two then roamed directionlessly around until a thought popped in Hyde's head.

"We need weapons", He said. Eric looked at him.

"Hyde, the only thing that can put up a fight against a guy with a gun is another guy with a gun and I doubt there is any extra guns laying around here man."

"Yeah I know that Forman. But maybe we can be sneaky about it."

"I dont know, its too risky."

"Its better than bare hands though isnt it?"

Eric thought about it, "I guess so, but where would we even find weapons."

This made Hyde think and then he thought of the Coach Green's office. "Coach's office, he has to have some baseball bat or something and his office is right there." Hyde pointed across the hallway and there was no sight of the shooter and they couldnt hear footsteps either.

"Okay whatever."

"Ok on three", Hyde urged. "ONE, TWO...THREE!" He quietly yelled it out and the two quickly opened Coach's door and closed it.

When they were in Coach's office they let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, lets get looking", Eric insisted and they started looking around. They were quiet about it because they had no idea where this shooter was, hell he could've blended in with the crowd and left the school already for all they knew. But they weren't gonna risk it, they were hell bent on getting those two out. Kelso and Fez crossed their minds too but they figured they went on the bus but they didnt know for sure, it was just a guess but the bathroom and the water fountain are close to two exits out of the school so they must've got out. At least they hoped so.

Hyde then looked in the corner and found two aluminum bats there, he let out a little smirk and he picked them up. "Here man I found two" He grabbed one and softly threw the other one at Eric who caught it.

"This is so stupid man", Eric uttered and Hyde knew it.

"I know right", Hyde agreed, checking out the bat.

"But we're not leaving", Eric instructed.

"I know man, trust me I know."

"Okay lets go", Eric insisted and they silently opened the door and left the Coach's office. They looked around, grabbing their bats tightly, no sign of anyone still, which in this case was good.

"They could be anywhere in this school", Eric said truthfully. "So maybe we should split up."

Hyde looked at Eric seriously, "I was thinking the same thing."

They both let out sighs again.

"Good luck man", Eric told his bestfriend, his bestfriend that he might never see again. He didnt really look at Hyde as a friend in his group really anymore. While they had their moments Eric knew that Hyde was his brother.

Same with Hyde. He isnt one to open up but he knows Eric is more than a friend to him, he knows that Eric was the sibling he always wanted but never had, even though he was the unlikliest person to be a friend to a rebel like him, it didnt matter. He was saying goodbye to his brother.

"You too man", Hyde said.

The two then went the opposite ways.

XXxxxXXxxxXX

Hyde was cradling his bat in nervousness while he was climbing the stairs. He didnt know where else to look. He roamed as quietly as he could and still no sound of footsteps around. When he got up the stairs he saw the library. He figured he would check there, so he went down and there were the dobule doors to the library. He was nervous but he was slowly walking towards the door and then pushed it open a crack and looked around. There was no sight of anyone but there was a blood trail on the carpet of the library leading to behind a small bookshelf. Thats when the fear really rose up. Was it the shooter? But then again it could be a dying student still in the school. He didnt know, but he was gonna find out. He walked slowly, holding the bat tight in his hands as he was ready to strike. He wondered how Eric was doing? If he didnt hear a gunshot, then he must be okay. The blood trail looked more fresh up close to the small bookshelf. He was right there now, he was ready to turn and strike who was behind there. He counted in his head.

'_One, two...three'_

He raised the bat and turned.

"Ahh!", as the faint scream from the bleeding girl.

Hyde slowly lowered the bat when he realized who it was.

It was Jackie and she was bleeding from her leg.

"Jackie?"

Hyde ran over to his crying girlfriend and saw her wound. He tried to put pressure on it but quickly got his hands off once she let out a faint scream.

"I got shot Steven. I got shot", She said, Hyde understood her even though it was hard to because she was crying hard.

"We gotta get you somewhere safe Jackie. C'mon", was what the worried rebel said before trying to pick her up but he was stopped.

"No I cant! I cant walk, I tried!", Jackie yelled out. "Dont leave me Steven, please!"

"Jackie dont worry. We'll just...hide, and wait it out okay?", Hyde said trying to calm her down.

Jackie kept crying and hold her wound, she didnt look convinced and she kept thinking that he was gonna leave her here. Hyde saw that expression.

He held her face softly. "Jackie listen, Im not gonna leave you here babe, I promise okay?" He held her hand softly. She started to calm down, letting out only small sobs. Jackie nodded her head, while Hyde sat down right next to her and continued to hold her hand while she put her head on his shoulders.

xxXXXxxxXXxx

Eric was roaming the halls on the first floor. While he was walking he heard a slight bang. He followed the repeated bangs. They werent that loud but they were loud enough for Eric to hear. Eric turned the corner and saw a door shaking with each bang. It was the janitors' closet.

Eric slowly walked up to the door and held the bat in his right hand, ready to strike, he slowly was put his hand the knob, each bang sounded more desperate. He quicly opened the door and held the bat in both hands and was about to strike when he saw who it was.

It was Fez.

"Fez!?"

"Eric, oh thank god you got me out, I couldnt breathe. "

"Man I thought you got out a long time ago."

"Destroy and Give Back locked me in here", he said, taking deep breathes. Eric held the bat in one hand now and was drooping it as he had to catch his breath too. As he was approaching the door, his heart was beating so fast he thought he might have a heart attack. He held his heart a little bit and then looked at Fez.

"Im sure you heard what is happening right?", Eric asked. Fez nodded.

"Yes. But where are our friends?"

Eric wished he knew the answer to that question.

"I dont know man. Hyde is okay, we were walking down the halls and he went to go look for Jackie."

"Where is everyone. All I heard was screaming and the sound of people running."

"Everyones gone man, they all left the school, all thats left is me you, Hyde , and hopefully, Donna and the rest. And Im not leaving this school until I find her. But you..." Eric looked around the corners to see if anyone was apporaching. "You need to get out of here!"

Fez looked almost offended, "Out? No they are my friends too Eric. Im coming with you"

Eric looked at Fez, he was going to argue back, but then he realized that this shooter could be anywhere and the two exits are all the way across the school. He couldnt let Fez go there, even if he walked him there, it would just be better. He had no choice.

"Okay man, but stick behind me."

"Got it."

Then they started walking slowly, with Eric looking around frantically holding his back with two hands now.

"Do you know who this guy is?", Fez asked, talking about the gunman.

"No clue, I doubt it was anyone from school, probably just some maniac who stumbled in here because I dont know any psychos in this school, do you?"

"No."

"Thats what I thought."

"Well you-"

"SHHH!"

Eric interuppted Fez's sentence. He heard something, something close.

"Do you hear that?", He asked, to his foregin friend but looking around to see where that noise was coming from.

Fez was confused, "No."

"It sounds like people talking. Maybe they are in here."

Fez heard it now, it was faint but audible. Eric was following the talking. He turned the other hallway with Fez quickly behind. "There." Eric said pointing to a door, he traced it to the door and slowly put his ear against the door. He knew he heard talking.

He tried the knob, it wouldnt budge.

The students in the classroom all heard and the saw the knob, Donna stood up while the others got back a little from the door, they all thought it was the shooter. Then there was a slight tapping on the door. Donna put her ear to the door to hear what was going on outside of the door.

"Im trying, they probably think Im the shooter." Was all she heard and it sounded like a familiar voice.

"Its Eric!" She almost shouted, she was 100% but she knew his voice and that had to be it.

"You dont know that!", Mitch said standing up.

"Shut up Mitch, its Eric, open it", Buddy said.

"Dont open it!", Brooke yelled.

"Donna, Donna, is that you, if theres anyone there, please open the door, its Eric Forman", was what he was saying behind the door, he thought it was Donna but in case it wasnt he had to give his full name.

"Its him!", Donna assured and she unlocked the door before Mitch grabbed her hand.

"Donna he could be the shooter you dont know that."

"Hes right! He could be" Brooke agreed.

Kelso then snatched Mitch's hand off Donna's arm and pushed him against a wall, "Eric isnt a shooter, you idiot. I know him hes one of my best friends, now everybody shut up and open the damn door before whoever that shooter guy is sees him, you dont know where he is, he could be apporaching the halls right now!"

"I wouldn't count on that", a voice in the background said, they all turned and saw him and they were all shocked.

Charlie was pointing a gun at them all.

Their jawsdropped but even more than shock, fear rose up in their bodies. They never would've thought it'd be this kid. They never would've thought it would be a student. But the question to them all was , 'Who is this guy?'

"Let him in NOW!", He shouted to Donna. Donna did as told and unlocked the door and in came Eric and Fez.

"Oh my god Eric you're okay!", Was all Donna said before they embraced each other in a hug. "Fez! Thank god you guys are okay!" She went over and hugged Fez as well.

"Hey! Enough with this mushy crap, this isnt a High school reunion guys!" They all stared at Charlie, "Close the door and lock it now." He said.

Fez this time listened and locked.

Eric was looking at the shooter, "Charlie?"

"Get away from the door", he ordered.

"Charlie man, what are you doing?"

"DO it!" They all listened and stepped away.

It was the kid, Eric thought. Charlie Richardson. The kid who looked lonely. The kid who he was going to ask to hang out with. The kid who probably wouldnt be doing this if he did. Guilt was filling up Eric now as it popped in his head that he could've prevented it. But one thing was for sure, not just to Eric but to eveyone was that Charlie was scared. He was scared to death, he didnt look angry, or evil, he just looked...scared.

"Charlie, you can't do this", Eric told him.

"Its a little too late for that Eric!", he replied still pointing the gun.

"Look man just let us go Im sorry I said some mean stuff to you before", Mitch said, but it wasnt sincere and everyone knew that.

"Its a little late for that too!"

Charlie was then pacing, trying to think of what to do. He didnt really have an angry expression on his face. Eric was completrley shocked. He knew Charlie was seemingly ignored but he never thought it would come to this. He never seemed like a kind of guy that would even think about getting revenge on someone. Just someone who would look past it and get through it. Charlie wasnt like this, and he knew it.

"Why are you doing this?", Brooke asked out of her sobs.

"Your that popular girl Brooke who graduated last year right?"

She nodded, softly.

"Well whats my name!"

"Charlie", she answered slowly, only knowing that because Buddy said it.

"My full name! WHO am I!?"

"I dont know!", Brooke said, through her hard sobs.

"Everybody knows you and you graduated last year and nobody knows me!"

"Charlie Richardson", a voice said.

At first everyone including Charlie thought it was Buddy but it was Eric.

"Your better than this Charlie", Buddy added. He didnt know him too well, but he might've sat with him at lunch once or twice when his popular friends werent there, but then when they came back, Buddy just ignored him. Charlie was hurt by that.

"Oh dont try to be friendly now Buddy!"

There were sirens outside now, the school principal called the police as soon as the first gunshot was heard.

"Uh oh", Mitch said sarcastically.

"Shut up Mitch!, Donna snapped.

Charlie looked towards the window and then went to the phone that was on the desk. "Nobody move!" He said and pointed the gun and dialed in a number. He now had the phone to his ear and the other hand pointing the gun.

"Yeah hello 911, okay if ANYONE comes close to this school, students will die!" Was all head said before throwing the phone and the cord to the ground. "Now put everything you guys have on the ground, and if I find out you guys are hiding something...just dont ok? Pass it up!"

Brooke passed over pepper spray, Eric passed over the baseball bat, and that was it.

"That better be it!"

"It is", most of them said.

"Okay just...go to the end of the classroom."

xxXXxxxXXxx

The scene outside the school was chaos as well, it was filled with police and news reporters, some nervous parents.

A car just pulled into the crowded driveway, it was a Toyota

The people who got out of the car was Red and Kitty Forman, who were just as nervous as all these other parents out here. Kitty got out of the car crying because this hostage situation was all over the news, she knew about it at home and when she heard about it she immediatly thought about Eric, Hyde and her other "children". And none of her "children" had been the ones to got on the bus to escape the school either so that made her almost have a nervous breakdown.

"Oh my god Red! I hope they are okay", the short woman sobbed out and Red grabbed her shoulder and put her closer to him.

"Im sure they are Kitty, just let me talk to some of these guys to see what the update is okay, stay here." He was about to leave and then he saw his wife's expression. "They will be okay Kitty dont worry."

"Okay honey", was what she said but she didnt stop crying. Red then walked over to a guy he knew was the principal. He knew because of a couple parent/teacher conferences that Kitty dragged him to.

"What the hell is going on here, is my son still in that school", Red yelled at the principal.

"Settle down Mr.-"

"No I have no intention of settling down! I know these kids, they are like children to me and my wife and they are still in that damn school!"

"Mr. Forman, eye witness accounts from Coach Green and students on the bus recall your son Eric Forman and Steven Hyde, going back in the school. We know that because everyone saw them go back in."

"What the hell! Thats outragous!"

"We are trying to get police in there."

"Well its easy just send a couple of officers in there and save the few children that are in there because Im not thr only damn parent here, theres obviously more kids in there, kids that are in danger!"

"We understand that Mr Forman, but we cannot do anything because of a phone call we got from the shooter saying he will shoot kids if he finds out cops are in the building."

Red thought for a moment. This was really serious. He tried to calm down his wife, he tried to convince his wife that they were going to be all right, but now, he had to convince himself. This shooter is keeping hostages and one of them is his son, and the other ones are probably the group. He had no idea why him and Steven went back in, but for whatever the reason he hoped it was a damn good one.

xxxXXXxxxXXxx

Hyde was checking Jackie's wound to see if the bullet was still in there, her faint little screams as he was doing it, crushed him it really did. He hated to see her in pain. The bullet wasnt in there anymore but it was worse than he expected.

"You're bleeding pretty bad Jackie." He said with a sad tone.

"I saw who the shooter was Steven", she said trying to control her pain and her crying. "But he didnt look evil, or angry...he just looked scared."

Hyde looked at his girlfriend and let what she just told him sink in. He hoped he didnt know who this was.

xxxXxXxxxXXXxx

"Nobody come to the front. If anyone does... just dont."

"Or what Charlie. Would you really shoot us?", Donna asked sitting next to her boyfriend Eric. They were holding hands on the table. Brooke, Fez and Kelso were at one table and Mitch and Buddy were at the other.

"Whatever! You all are fake, but you still wonder why Im doing this." He looked over at his former friend. "What about you ' friend'? You have anything to say about that."

"Im sorry man, I...I shouldve hung with you", Eric sadly said.

"That is bullshit! Oh, wait a minute its about that stupid egg toss thing right? You had a grudge with me since then huh?", Charlie screamed, waving the gun around.

"It wasnt serious, you knew that. I still talked to you, it was just a silly, dumb joke. You were always my friend Charlie."

"You full of SHIT!"

"Dont blame him man. I dont know you okay I dont and Im sorry but you putting guilt on him is wrong and you know it", Kelso said, not making any dumb remarks atll making Eric and Donna wonder, 'Is this the real Kelso.'

"You think this is what I wanted!? I didnt want this? I dont want to be a monster! I just wanted it to stop", Charlie defeneded.

The room stayed silent.

"Do you guys know how it feels to try to live up to gigantic expectations from their parents. To be this tough guy who dreamed and trained of going into the army! No instead Im a skinny dumb loser, and my dad knows it. He knows I will never be like him and I will never be someone who makes a stand, or someone who will be idolized by young ones. He knows...that I wont be anything in life. And its not fair!"

"Man, I know what it feels like", Eric started. "To be expected to be like your father, and Im not, anyone who knows me can tell you that. And yea it hurts sometimes, it can even hurt badly sometimes, I understand that, but you have to know that deep down, your parents will always love you. My dad is a hard ass son of a bitch, but he loves me. He knows Im not like he expected me to be. But no matter how I turn out he will always be there for me. But you have to be strong and smart enough to know and realize that Charlie, and you are. And thats how your dad is to you. I met him Charlie, I know him too."

"No its different!"

"Is it really Charlie?"

"You guys seemed to shocked you know, because nobody would ever think that a nobody like me would ever do anything. Nobody else did anything there are others out there, its not just me! Im not the only one thats been whos been left out, Im not the only one whe gets ignored and beaten, Im not the only one-"

"You're the only one shooting up a school man!", Buddy interuppted.

Charlie looked at Buddy, still pointing the gun at everyone. But what Buddy said really mattered to Charlie because he was right, but there was nothing he could do about it now, it was already happening.

Later on they were still sitting in the classroom and Charlie was pacing while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey can I ask you a question? What do you want to happen?", Donna asked Charlie.

"You know, maybe you could just give up", Brooke suggested.

"Oh yeah thats it, I'll just call a do over."

"Why not? You didnt hurt anybody did you?"

Charlie took another drag from the cigarette not answering the question.

"Did you shoot anyone?", Fez asked.

Charlie put the cigarette in the ashtray, "I dont know."

"You dont have a record right? You seem like a good person, you're a pupil in school, maybe this isnt as bad as you think it is."

Charlie looked up and was thinking about what they were saying. Maybe it wasnt...

Mitch laughed, "Are you kidding me? This guy shot up a school. Theres no do overs."

"Will you shut up!", Kelso yelled.

"No man, Im not lying for him, he put a gun in all of our faces and threatened to kill us, I hope they give him the death penalty."

Fez then got up, "Hey Mitch."

Mitch turned, "What is it Mushmo-" He was cut off by Fez punching him in the face as hard as he could, knocking him out cold.

"Thank god", Eric said and everyone agreed.

"Its 700 days, I graduated. Its only 700 days of High School, you can get past them", Brooke said.

"Well can I get back these days. Can I get back the days I got spit on, or the day I got my ass kicked right in front my father. That looks that your father gets in his eyes when he knows that his son is a loser. Can I get that day back? Because thats the same look he gave me when he left me and my mom. When he died, I bet he didnt even have an after thought of me and why is that? Because of some people in this school. Did this ever happen to you Miss Perfect huh?"

Brooke looked down.

"This isnt a movie guys! We're not gonna all just end up being pals, no this is high school. Lets face it, this is the most any of us have ever talked and you know for damn sure if I didnt have this gun, it would never happen!"

"Im sorry man I really am, I wish we could've been friends", Eric said.

"Too late now."

xxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Just stay away okay Jackie, you can talk to me. This is the one time you can talk to me about anything."

Jackie did a faint laugh.

"Anything?"

"Yea anything babe."

Jackie hesitated for a little bit.

"Well, when I was little me and my family were actually a family...My dad wasnt so bent on this politics stuff like he is now and my mom was actually home. I was an only child but they always made up for it you know. And Im not talking about money or anything, they spent time with me, and they alwayd did whenever it mattered like one time...it is very faint but I will always remember it. It was Christmas time and my dad would be putting up the tree and my mom would be helping him with ornaments but it was really stormy outside and it knocked out all the power, so my dad...he set up the fireplace and it lit up the whole living room and I remember the stockings all hanging over the fireplace and we just sat there warm...we didnt even worry about the power, we even forgot we lost it. It was a time I will never forget, it seemed so safe you know. Like you never would think anything would happen to you, like you have all the time in the world, but that doesnt even apply for teenagers anymore I guess. I mean even if we do make it out of here, we wont ever forget it."

"We will make it out of this Jackie, I know we will. And even when I have to get you out, Im not going to let anything happen to you...I promise", Hyde said.

Jackie smiled, "If I say...I love you will you say it back?", she said slowly, a little whoozy because of the wound in her leg.

"You wont have to...because I love you Jackie."

Jackie stared at Hyde, "I love you too Steven." The two then embraced each other with a soft kiss, a kiss that made their worries go away for that time, a kiss where they only thought about each other.

xxxXXXxxxXXxx

"Theres no word yet honey, but Im sure everything will turn out okay", Red said trying to assure his breaking down wife.

"There all too young Red! This cant be happening. They are all just kids, they cant be doing breaks my heart to see young kids with their whole lives ahead of them, can even be threatened", was all Kitty could say before she burried her head on Red's shoulder crying and Red embraced his wife with a hug and gave her a little kiss on the forhead.

"I know Kitty...I know."

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Charlie was now sitting on the teachers desk, the gun was in his pocket, he wasnt pointing it anymore and then the bell rang.

"Wow its only been in hour? It seems like its been longer than that", he said.

Eric looked up to Charlie, "What class are you supposed to be in right now man?", he asked.

"A.P English but I stopped going."

"Why?"

"One day I spent a whole day in this school, without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realised, that was the best day I'd had in a long time, the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there, that was the best day. Well that was kind of depressing, so I went home and took an anti-depressant, and then I took another one, and then, for fun, I took 12 more. My mom and doctors called it an accident and then two weeks later when I got back to school, nobody noticed."

This story caused Buddy to put his head on the table and silently cry, if he just sat with him more. Even invited him over to his table, invited him over to hang out, instead of ignoring him when his popular friends came back, it all could of been prevented he thought.

"You have to get past it. Adults they see kids killing kids, they know its a tragedy because they used to be those kids. The bullies...the beaten and the loners." Charlie started to cry but he held most of it in.

"Your supposed to get past it", Buddy continued. "Your supposed to live long enough to take it back. Just take it all back.

xxXXXxxxXXXxx

"I wish you never came back to get me", Donna said to her boyfriend Eric was was sitting across the table, they were holding hands. "I mean, I love you for doing it but I want you to be safe."

"I dont wanna be safe without you", Eric returned.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT!" Charlie screamed and took the gun out of his pocket and ran over to Kelso and took the device from his hand.

It was a pager.

"I said to give me anything that you had! I swear if anyone comes in here I will-"

A big bang was heard. It sounded like a door closing.

All of the kids in the class room looked over at the door, not moving, just looking. They didnt know what to feel, they didnt want Charlie to make this worse on himself, they wanted him to just give up and take it back. But they knew he wouldnt do it, they knew he couldnt do it.

Charlie then dropped his arm. "I guess thats my cue."

Hyde was carrying Jackie, he knew he made a loud noise, but it was an accident, he hoped that whoever this maniac was , he didnt hear it.

"DONT! Stop! Just stop! Change it...dont do this", Donna said, trying to fight the tears but it was too late now.

"Charlie please!", Eric begged, crying too. "Just turn yourself in, I could go with you, this cant be happening."

"It doesnt have to be like this", Kelso insisted.

Charlie sighed, "Yea I think it does." He opened the door but he didnt walk out yet.

"You know they're going to remember me as a monster...I wonder how they will remember all of you." Was all he said before leaving.

Charlie slowly walked down the halls and turned the corner, "HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?", He yelled. He saw Hyde carrying Jackie, who had passed out in his arms.

Hyde was face to face with the gunman, but he didnt really get scared because Jackie was right. He didnt look evil, or out for brutal revenge, he just looked scared.

"Shes bleeding. If I dont get her out of here shes going to die", Hyde told him.

Charlie almost gapsed, but it was very quiet, "I didnt mean it. I didnt mean to hurt her."

"Please."

Tommy started crying and fell on his knees, "Go."

Hyde then went through the doors leading to outside.

Suddenly, who came in, was his dad.

"Son?"

Charlie looked up and saw his father. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He wasnt mad, he wasnt dissapointed, he was just sad. He couldnt look at him. He couldnt imagine what he was feeling. He didnt want to.

"Charlie, son. Just...put the gun down. Its okay."

"I...I cant dad. You know that."

"No son, theres still hope, you didnt shoot anyone. Your not the kind of person to do that. I know...I put a lot of pressure on you son, and I am so, so sorry. I cant imagine the pain you must feel everyday because of me. And I cant apologize enough for it. But son, I can take it back, just like you can. And we can have a fresh start

"'I just... I wanted them to like me. I wanted everyone to like me, I wanted you to like me dad."

"Son...I love you, and there is nothing in the world that you can say or do to make me change that. You arent this person Charlie and you know that."

"Its...too late dad."

"Charlie please! Im begging you son! Its not too late, there is hope left son! Listen to me!"

"Im sorry dad!" Charlie rolled his eyes baack and put the gun to his chest.

"No! NO!"

Then there was a bang.

xxxxXXXxxXXxx

Everyone in the Science room heard the shot. Buddy cried, Kelso and Fez sat there shocked, thinking about everything. And Donna was crying into Eric's shoulder. Hyde safely got Jackie out and her leg wound wasnt fatal and she recieved medical attention for it immediatly. The police soon came in the school and found that the only ones in there was the Science Room kids. When Eric and Hyde got out, Kitty embraced tem both in a huge hug while she continued to cry. Before leaving, Eric took one last look at the school.

D_oes this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred. How did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men into war, hoping for their safe return. But knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_


End file.
